In the past, various different types of switching devices were utilized to effect multiple switching operations as may be necessary to control a circuit, such as may be employed in an automotive vehicle for instance. In one of the past vehicle applications, the switching or electrical circuit controlling device was employed to control a power brake system. During the operation of the power brake system, the switching device was operable to control the cycling of a pump mechanism so as to control the reservoir pressure from which the power brake system was operated. In another past vehicle application, a similar switching device was employed to control an automotive type air conditioning system. In such an automotive type air conditioning system these past switching devices were subjected to the high side pressure of the system for controlling a fan circuit of such system as well as the speed of the fan.
In one of the past switching devices, a single snap action member was operable through two successive discrete snap action movements from a stable configuration toward two unstable configurations thereof for effecting the operation of two switches at different settings to accomplish multiple circuit controlling functions. While these past switching devices undoubtedly had many salient features, it would be especially desirable and advantageous to incorporate into such past switching devices an improved switching arrangement and also an improved arrangement for actuating such switching arrangement in response to the successive discrete snap action movements of the single snap action member.